


All that remains.

by RipJawWolfFang



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Sole survivor is killed by deathclaws defending her friends, Cait comforts her in her final moments.





	

"I'm so sorry Cait..." came a choked whisper from the raven haired reporter to the redhead as she rushed into the once well fortified and now torn down red rocket, gun in hand. Outside lie the dead bodies of two deathclaws, cait had seen them on the way in. Put a bullet in the skull of the one still trying to claw its way inside. They had gotten past the first wave of turrets and the walls only to be taken down by the second before they could burst through . They where the two biggest, fiercest creatures any of them had ever seen, and it took them all utterly by surprise. 

Cait had come running. As fast as she could from there home as soon as she got the distress signal, and it left her exhausted, chest heaving with exhaustion. 

"It's fine, just some scuffed paint, nora will fix it up in no time." The redhead paused for a moment when the realisation hit her that her lover wasn't there, wasn't even in the red rocket. She should have been with piper. She was out helping the reporter with a story. She should have be with her still! 

"Where is she?" The cage fighters voice turned from her usual light hearted tone to one of fury in the second it took her to process what it meant. 

"I'm sorry... I... I did everything I could Cait..." tears where being fought back, and her voice crumbled meekly under the older women's stair. 

"Damn it, where is she!" The redhead grabbed piper by the collar, shoving her hard up against the wall of the crumbling building, murder in her eyes already and she had only guessed what could have happened. Her grip on her shotgun tightened, finger twitching with anticipation over the trigger. 

"Concord- " piper was cut off when the redhead dropped her to the ground, having to use all of her restraint to stop herself murdering the one who dared abandon her lover out there with those things around. "Cait wait don't... you don't want to..." 

"I don't want to, what? Either come, fix your mess or stay here." The redhead snapped, not so much as looking back at the Raven. Her feet where already set in motion, and she was already following the huge footprints of the slain lizards back to where they had obviously come from. Piper scrambled back to her feet to follow, though everything in her ached to turns away. Not wanting to go back, not wanting to see what became of the women who gave her life to let piper get away to safety. 

Flames rose over the town, a car had taken just a few to many hits and burst into a brilliant ball of hot mettle and smoke. Rubber and the smell of burning flesh, hit Cait like a freight train, halting her for a heart beat before sending her rushing forward, not wanting to be to late to do anything if there where anything left to be done.

It didn't take long to find the source, the third and largest of the three death claws body was burning right along with that car, slumped in a huge scaled heap. The creatures leg was shattered in the explosion, a well placed mine having tripped it up sending its mighty jaw into the dust. Seeing the creature utterly trashed brought the cage fighter hope. Though it quickly disappeared when she sore the trail of blood leading away from the creatures long fingers. Whatever it had gotten to was in a very bad way. 

"Cait." Piper tried to stop her best friends lover before she sore to much, she had been hiding a half block away when she sore the creature come down on Nora. Leading them away so piper had a chance to run to safety. To bring help, she had told herself with each footstep towards the red rocket. She told herself over and over as she ran, stopping only to stay out of the line of sight of the larger... and then... then she sore her friend cornered. She turned back, wanting to help, wanting to save her, but when the beasts claws came down and the loud dying crys of a women in agony where heard it was all she could do to turn and run. there was nothing she could have done. Nothing. Piper had to believe that.

The ravens words fell on deaf ears, Caits mind was set and she followed the blood trail back into the corner where a building met the playground. Broken tar giving way to bone dry earth, only caking up into a clotted mess where the blood had already begun to dry in the mid day heat. 

Green eyes flicked over the scene in front of her, quickly landing on the fallen and bloody lump that lay hidden in a prickly wasteland thicker. 

"Nora, darlin'" she whispered softly as she knelt down next to the body dropping her gun with a soft clang to the side, reaching over carefully to pull her bloody body from the bush into her arms. Tears started welling up when her lovers form gave no resistance, just limply allowing itself to be lifted into her embrace. "Im here." She didn't want to take the women by surprise if she was only wounded, didn't want to cause her heart to pump harder in fear and cause her to bleed out faster, but really, Cait just didn't want her first love to be out of her reach.

She rolled her carefully from her side onto her back, her dark hair now resting on her shoulder. She was still warm, but in this heat that came as very little surprise. Bile rose in the elder women's throat as she looked down slowly over the women's chest, her leather armour torn through and the wound running from her left shoulder to her right hip had torn into her stomach, leaving exposed organs that no doubt the creature had planned on coming back to feast up on. 

Cait tried to fight back her tears, but it was useless, she pulled her lover in close and let herself cry clinging to her broken body. 

The soft groan from her lap caught the cage fighter off guard, as did the shift in her body weight, only just enough to be noticeable as the women in her arms try's to move. the redhead pulled back slightly, running her usually rough hand over her friends cheek softly, not caring that the women's blood was quickly covering everything. It was bubbling up out of her nose as she tried to breathe, running out of the her deep wounds, and clung to everything Cait was wearing like a magnet. 

"Nora? Love, can... can you here me?" She coaxed softly though her voice was thick with tears, seeing the women fighting hard for her life in a body that was quickly failing her. She had obviously managed to inject herself with a hell of a lot of stims to hold out this long, or maybe it was just the fear and adrenaline coursing through her body that kept it pumping long past when she should have with these kinds of wounds. When dull eyes opened slightly, in response making the redheads heart leap out of her chest. 

"Hey there gorgeous." She flirted softly in an attempt to mask how painful it was just to see Her beloved vault dweller struggling so hard just to keep her eyes open. Cait looked up to where piper was standing back, all the way across the road, keeping her distance. "Get your arse over here, she's bleedin' out on me." 

The cage fighter did another take at her massive wounds and visible internal organs. It was bad. Very bad. No doctor was simply going to be able to stitch her up. She was going to die, it was only due to the huge dose of normally life saving medication flooding her body that she hadn't already passed. Cait was preying piper would tell her different, that she would come over and explain that these injuries looked way worse then they where. 

The vault dweller was barely responsive, though her unfocused eyes did follow Cait and she leant into the warm touch on her skin just enough to let the women know she was still in there. 

When piper came in close she put her hand up over her mouth in shock, and it said all that the redhead ever needed to know. Nora was done. The blessing of being able to have a few quiet moments to be able to see her off was stained with how much pain the older women was in. Still as soon as piper handed Cait her scarf to try to slow the Bleeding the redhead pushed it against her stomach causing the fragile women to choke slightly on the blood rising up into her throat. 

"It's all right. Just a little scratch love." She tried her best to still her quivering voice, wanting to be of comfort in her friends final moments rather then scaring her more then she probably already was facing down such huge beasts. "Just... just close your eyes... I've got ya." She let her hand go back to her friends cheek, stroking it softly as her friend trustingly closed her eyes.

"I Love you, you know that right?" She kissed her friends forehead softly, keeping track of breaths that where already so strained and faint they where hard to feel. Once the stims wore off she would probably go pretty quickly, Cait knew that, but while she still had a few seconds to hold her and watch her back her job wasn't done. To her surprise the women gave a soft nod, unable to do much else. The message was clear though, and her body begun to relax from the unnatural stiffness of the Chems. She trusted Cait, loved her, knew she was loved in return. It's what kept her going through this hell even now.

Cait wanted to thank her friend. She wanted to tell her all the things that she has meant to her on life, how she had changed everything, saved her, saved them... but the cage fighter couldn't bring herself to shatter the illusion that things where going to be okay. She also wanted to lay her out, start trying to give cpr, getting blood packs and stims into the vault dweller as fast as Cait could. But that would only hurt her friend, she would fight on for hours, suffering, only to die of infection in the following days. As much as she loved her, as much as loosing her was killing the Irish women inside, Cait couldn't do it to Nora. She couldn't put her through that. She deserved better.

Nora deserved better then this to, she deserved to go in her sleep not bloodied up shaking with pain in the dust of this god forsaken place, Cait thought to herself bitterly. Or at least the death claw could have taken her immediately, not left her in fear and pain to die slow from blood loss.

Still Cait rocked her lover gently, cradling her close and shielding her from the harsh sunlight. The redhead felt it, the moment the stims stopped working and her lovers whole body convulsed, shaking painfully. 

"Easy, darlin' I've got ya..." She didn't let go, planting another soft kiss on her head as the spasm passed. A few failed gasps for breath was all the elder could manage, her last thoughts torn between the pain of her wounds and the warmth of her friend as it all finally faded into black.

The Irish women pulled back when she felt her friends struggle finally end, and her body relaxed all at once. The tears just kept falling no matter how hard cait tried to compose herself. She hoped it wasn't to painful, hoped she knew how much she would be missed, how loved she was. She ran her fingers through her lovers hair shakily, a feeble effort to calm herself down and stop her own body trembling with the shock of the loss. 

"Cait..." 

"She's gone..." the redhead almost whispered, not letting go of her lover. 

"Cait I-" 

"This is your god damn fault!" She bit her lip hard, closing her eyes and just letting her head slip down to rest on her friends shoulder. "Get out of here... if I catch you!" The fury and pain made her grind her teeth hard, she never wanted to see the reporters face again. The only reason she wouldn't put a bullet in the younger women was the simple fact that Nora wouldn't have wanted it that way. 

Still the shock and pain was matched in equal parts with a fire that raged inside her, wanting - no- needing to tare something apart to avenge Nora. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she was gone, or the fact that piper had left her suffering in this heat alone to save her own sorry arse. 

The reporter was just as shattered, she had seen those mightily claws come down on her friend and watched helplessly as Nora fell to the ground. She had thought her dead. Anyone would have. The thought that she had suffered so horribly... it dug at her. 

"I'd never have left if I had known..." she offered, her own tears falling, "I'm sorry." 

"Damn it, I told you to go!" The redhead couldn't bring herself to stand, to let go of her friend. She would bring her back to sanctuary, burry her close to Nate. hopefully she was in his arms now, in a better place then this shitty old dustbowl. 

There was a long pause, the Raven refused to budge though, she wasn't going to leave again. Cait was a danger to herself, piper knew it, and Nora would have wanted her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. 

Piper bit her lip and put her hand on the older women's shoulder, not at all surprised when she pulled away roughly. 

"Piper!" Cait growled, the quick movement causing her dead lovers arm to slip to the ground, though it was quickly gathered back up again. 

"No, I won't leave you like this-" 

"Like what!? Like you left her to die!" Cait snapped, finally her burning eyes snapped up to meet darker ones with a glare that rivalled the beasts that had taken Nora from her. 

"You know I'd never do that, I thought..." the reporter bit her lip, "I sore her fall, do you really think I thought she would still be alive after a hit like that?" But it didn't matter now, Cait had held her close and given her a few moments of comfort amongst the pain. 

Cait looked back down at her still friend, there was nothing more she could do for her. Nothing but give her a better place to rest. She stood slowly, heaving the limp body up with her and holding it close, then headed back to sanctuary, back to there home. 

Piper would follow behind, guilt weighing heavily on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it is.   
> I've had a roller coaster of a week and I needed to get it out.   
> I actually wasn't gonna publish it,   
> It has no real end... it's literally just me trying to make myself feel better... so... sorry bout that...


End file.
